Connected
by SacoraHatake
Summary: Once more Jinchuuriki and traitor clash. Somewhere in the middle of the fighting both get knocked unconcious. That's not the least of their problems either. When they wake up they find a slight complication...they've switched bodies.
1. A Second Chance

**Connected**

**Chapter 1**

**A Second Chance**

* * *

**Ok...I don't own Naruto...now wouldn't that be great if I did?**

* * *

Glistening white crystals fell to the ground covering everything in a thick blanket. The snow was everywhere, the land was so bright...almost blinding...as if nothing lay beneath the white. 

On the horizon, orange flames and dark smoke ruined the peaceful image. The land was no longer pure...it was tainted by hate.

Terrified screams echoed across the snow, tossed around by the wind. Deep within the crackling flames stood two young men. They were both bloody and covered in wounds, but they stood straight, calmly glaring at each other.

The first wore black traveling clothes, black was so unlike him...but it was better than nothing. At his feet was the remains of his backpack, damaged during the fight. His jacket was torn open in several place, revealing gruesome wounds. Bright red blood on pale skin. His normal bright cerulean eyes were currently the same color as the blood, glowing orbs of red. On his cheeks were distinctive whisker-like markings, and his forehead was unusually bare. His messy, blonde hair was even messier than usual. Despite the battle, he almost glowed with confidence.

The second also wore black, although most of his clothing was hidden beneath a tattered cloak. In his hand was a sword, gleaming in the firelight. It was stained red. At his feet was a forehead protector with the symbol for Konoha on it. He stood, a smug expression on his face. He looked bored, although he too was covered in wounds. His bright red eyes met his foe's. They almost seemed to be mocking him. His face looked pale, framed by black hair.

The first eyed the headband, his face and eyes sent a clear message. _Give...it...back!_

"What do you care about it so much Naruto? It's just a stupid headband, and it's not like you have a lot to protect up there..." said the second, his voice emotionless.

"It's so no one will doubt me...it proves I'ma ninja and that I'll protect Konoha with me life!" said Naruto, his voice low.

"You do Konoha more harm than good...everyone near you...everyone that is precious to you...you're losing them..." he said, the slight hint of a smirk on his face.

"I've already lost the one who is most precious tome...Sasuke..." said Naruto, unsuccessfully trying to hide his emotions.

The smirked grew more pronounced. "Can demons have loved ones? Do they even have the capability to hold someone precious?"

Naruto's face grew angry and his hand balled into a fist, by he did not say anything. He was to afraid that if he opened his mouth...he wouldn't be able to close it again.

"Or better yet...can they be precious to anyone?" asked Sasuke, his voice thoughtful.

"Can traitors?" asked Naruto, his voice soft with pain. Even though it was soft, anger was clearly there.

"I do not need to be precious to anyone...all I need is to reach my goal...to get my revenge..."

"Would your parent's by proud of you now?" asked Naruto.

Sasuke's eyes flickered, but he quickly regained control of his emotions. "Would yours?"

Naruto flinched away from his words. "I cannot speak for people I know nothing about..."

Sasuke grinned, but changed the subject to an even more painful one. "They all lie to you Naruto...about everything...to them...you are not human."

Naruto was unable to contain himself. Even though he knew it was what Sasuke wanted he instantly yelled back. "I'll prove them wrong! I'll make the change' tebayo!" His voice was filled with emotion.

"They'll never change...I've seen the way they treat you...people don't change...and neither do demons."

"Arisai!" shouted Naruto. "I am _not_ a demon! People know that...they know that now!"

"Your own parents abandoned you...a Jinchuuriki...a demon...can't be understood...can't be accepted!" said Sasuke, his tone calm. "As I said...you won't change...I can sense your anger...and hatred growing..."

Naruto couldn't help it, he burst. "Why don't you try it! You've never had to prove yourself! I have to keep proving myself over and over again! I have to control every emotion otherwise it might be too much and some chakra could leak through! You may be right...but you could never handle being me!" he yelled, his face red, tears of anger starting to fall.

"You're troubles are nothing compared to mine...you don't know what it's like...to have everything...and then have it taken away!" said Sasuke, starting to lose his control.

"Oh...I understand that clearly!" He glared at Sasuke accusingly. "You've made sure that I know that pain!"

"You'll never understand..."

They were both tense, glaring at each other, silently. Then suddenly, Uchiha and Uzumaki, Jinchuuriki and traitor, clashed.

* * *

-Sasuke-

I blinked my eyes open. "What the hell..." I shot strait up, remembering the battle. I looked around the messy room...no apartment, confused.

I looked down to see orange and green boxer shorts...no shirt. _What the hell is going on?_

Then after a short moment, I realized I was small, much smaller. I felt dizzy as I tried to find my way to the restroom...and a mirror. Through the mess it was almost impossible. As soon as I saw my reflection I fell backward. My hands were shaking as I slowly raised myself up to make sure...maybe I was just seeing things. _Oh God please let me be seeing things!_

A glance in the mirror told me I was not seeing things...I...me...Uchiha Sasuke, the avenger, the last Uchiha, was once again six, but that wasn't the worst part.

I lifted up to touch my hair...definitely _not_ my hair. I glared at the mirror. "What the hell!?" I said for the millionth time today, but with a jolt I realized it was not my voice that spoke...it was his, higher pitched and annoying.

"Damn Naruto!" I said in the strange voice, glaring at my reflect, glaring at a six year old Naruto.

* * *

-Naruto-

"Sasuke...time to wake up!" came a pure, sweet, kind voice. What confused me was that she wanted Sasuke...why would anyone ever want that bastard...unless they were a demented snake man...or a really annoying Jinchuuriki...but that wasn't likely, considering that I knew it wasn't me...and if it was Orochimaru...

I didn't even finish the thought, it was too creepy. I sat up and looked around the room, which was like the size of my whole apartment. Not the least be worried...I stood up and walked out of the room, totally ignorant of the Uchiha symbols all over the room.

I closed the door and spun around to see a beautiful woman. She was really tall...you had to look up to see her. "Ohayo Sasuke," she said in her gentle voice.

_Sasuke?_ I thought. That thought was quickly erased from my mind when the aroma of food hit my nose.

I dashed into the kitchen but nothing...I repeat nothing prepared me for who I saw sitting at the table

Instantly I was defensive. "What the hell are _you_ doing here!?"

Itachi looked confused, Itachi was never confused, or happy, or sad, or...you get the point. "I live here...just like you...are you feeling ok Sasuke?"

"Sasuke?"

"That'a your name..." said Itachi, looking worried.

Now I was totally freaked out...Itachi worried...about me! That didn't happen unless someone _else _was trying to kill me. And another thing...why was he calling me Sasuke.

"Kaa-san..." said Itachi. "Sasuke isn't feeling well..."

_Kaa-san? Isn't Itachi's mother was dead!_

I turned to look in a nearby window and almost fainted. I jumped back, terrified that I was once again, six...but I was in Sasuke's body.

* * *

-Sasuke-

I stared at the wardrobe, horrified, orange, orange, and guess what...more orange! I was about ready to throw up. Who the hell needed so many jumpsuits...and orange ones at that.

I picked one up off the floor and instantly dropped it, wrinkling my nose. A horrid smell filled the room and I instantly retreated back to the bathroom. I stayed in there awhile, before working up the courage to re-enter the room. Warily I made my way back to closet, carefully avoiding the source of the smell.

I dug through the closet until finally, in the very back I found black. _Note to self: Get more clothes _I thought. I had no idea how long I'd be stuck like this and there was no way in hell I was wearing _orange_.

As I made my way to the door I tripped on something, falling with a thud onto my face. I blinked and turned to scowl at the culprit. I glared at the goggles and kicked them across the room. "What kind of idiot wears goggles?" I mumbled as I stood up.

I sighed and opened the door before leaving the old apartment. I walked down the dirty streets, this was the bad part of town. For some reason...I was hyper-aware of everyone around me. I was _never _aware of anyone. I blinked, wondering if Naruto always felt like this...not that I cared. I ignored hostel glares as I left my feet carry me.

Soon I stood in front of the Uchiha district. Without a pause, I made my way through the streets, ignoring harsh comments from people who I knew would soon be dead. I stopped in my tracks. _What if...I could warn them...Kaa-san...she'd..._ I was already running.

Within minutes I was...well...home. I was about to open the door when it opened from the inside. I stepped back, waiting. The person who opened the door was looking away, when he bumped into me, he whipped around and I was filled with pure hatred.

My hand balled up into a fist as Itachi stared at me, looking shocked, and a bit confused. It took all my self-control not to attack him right then, right there.

He blinked at me, sensing my anger. "What are you doing here?" he asked, eventually.

It took me a minute to understand. He thought I was Naruto...the demon kid...here...at his house.

Suddenly Kaa-san...my kaa-san came out of the house. She was shaking her head. "He seems fine but..." she stopped short when she saw me. "Oh!"

"Um..." I mumbled, instantly feeling awkward. I wanted to hug, her, to warn her, but something...a strange instinct told me to hold back.

"Come inside..." she said gently, as if she was talking to a child...they I remember...to her I looked like one. She led me inside, the painfully familiar place.

"Kaa-san...Dou-san..." started Itachi, following us, his eyes wary.

"Isn't home," she said sternly. Her voice was colored with disapproval. I realized that Dou-san thought Naruto a demon, a beast.

"But he..." Itachi started to argue.

"Is a child! People around here...I swear..." she shook her head. "Please sit down Naruto..." She gestured to a chair.

_Does everyone know his name?_ I thought, slightly annoyed. I gave her a small nod before sitting down.

She sat down to. "So what brings you here?" she asked.

_My feet..._ I thought smug. Then I saw the curiosity gleaming in her eyes. How much I missed her face. "Um...I came to see Sasuke..." I said sounding confused. I wanted to please her...to make her happy.

"Why?" asked Itachi, looking a bit angry.

"There's something I need to talk to him about..." I said stiffly, struggling to keep the hate out of my voice.

"He's not well," said Itachi instantly, his eyes now a hard glare.

"It's really important!" I incited.

"Well...he's not contagious or anything...he doesn't even have a fever," said Kaa-san, looking worried.

She bit her lip. "Follow me..."

I didn't need to follow her, I knew where my own room was...but I didn't have the heart to argue with her. I was somewhat ashamed of my newly exposed weakness. Just seeing her again...made me happier than I'd been in a longer time.

She nodded at my door then said. "I'll be back soon..." Then she was gone.

I stared after her for a moment, then I turned to the door.

I opened it slowly to see...well...me. I was in bed, my eyes closed.

Suddenly my double's eyes flew open and he hoped up into the air. "They're gone!" he cried enthusiasticly.

My eyes narrowed at the idiotic version of me. I already could tell who was in my body.

Then he spun around and saw me. "Holy shit!" he yelled, instantly falling back.

He was back on his feet in and instant. "You...you're me!"


	2. Chapter 15

**Ok I am sorry to say that I will not be writing in this for awhile...I'm sorry but I'm so busy writing two other stories that I don't have much time for this one...**

**Connected will, unforunately not have any chapters added for some time...so I though I'd let you all know...**

**The Darkness Within the Light is way more popular so that' s my first priority**

**Then I'm working on a Twilight Story about Alice and Jasper...which is turning out to be really good for me...so I'm sorry...but that's how it goes...trust me I WILL finish this story...it just might not be for awhile before I get to Chapter 2 feel embrassed I can't write all three and work on my school work...sorry but I'm just one girl...**

**Anyway once again,**

**Gomen**

**I will try to write more if I can**

**SacoraHatake**


End file.
